Writing the Legend
by Zeldafan422
Summary: The characters from Tales of Symphonia decide to record the chronicles of their great adventure. Follows the whole game's synopsis.


I got the idea for this story from playing Tales of Legendia and reading the synopsis. I thought it was really cool how they had the characters write the synopsis, so here are the characters from Tales of Symphonia writing the synopsis! A big thanks to whoever wrote the synopsis FAQ on Gamefaqs!

**Rated T for Language and Suggestive Themes**

A few things to know before you read (thanks, by the way) my story. And review hopefully!

First, I don't own anything unless I specifically point out that I do. That's for all the future chapters too.

Second, everyone is a little out of character. This is for humor purposes.

Third, there's a third notification? Oh yeah, reviewing means happy author!

* * *

**Chapter One: Writing Talent?**

"I think it would be a good idea for you to write down what happens during these current days," Raine spoke up.

"That sounds like so much fun!" exclaimed a very giddy Genis.

"Dammit," Lloyd cursed under his breath, and reluctantly got out a pen, and some paper. He started to write...

**Entry #001: Light of The Oracle**

**Author: Lloyd Irving**

**Location: Iselia, the Village of Oracles**

We have to write what happens? Aww man...I hate writing.

Okay, after one of Professor Sage's lectures, I decided to close my eyes and do some deep thinking, when she decides to throw stuff at me! Colette and Genis answered a few questions, and then there was that bright light.

Yeah Colette, we get it. It's bright. We know. Quit talking about it.

So Professor Sage just runs out of the classroom and tells everyone to stay put. After I used logic to show Genis that we were allowed to leave, he makes me stay and study! Luckily, er, I mean, unfortunately an injured Pastor walked into the room and told us that there were Desians attacking. Sweet! Wait, I mean it's bad. Horrible.

We headed out for the Martel Temple to kick some Desian ass!

**Entry #002: The Temple**

**Author: Genis Sage**

**Location: The Martel Temple**

Lloyd, you just can't appreciate fine work.

Once we reached the Martel Temple, we saw a group of Desians who had come to kill Colette, the Chosen One. Lloyd and I fought to protect Colette, but those stupid Desians sent in a big fat guy to finish the job. I think I saw him at a Krispy Kreme drive-thru one time..

Even though we were doing pretty good, the game developers just decided that we weren't good enough to win. Suddenly, a man with auburn hair ran in and began fighting the fat guy. I still say we could have taken him ourselves, but this guy was good.

After we defeated Fatty, Lloyd just suddenly got all jealous of Kratos. I think he was jealous of his sword skills. I mean, it's not like Kratos would try to take Colette away from Lloyd...unless he's a PEDOPHILE! OH MY GOSH!

Phaidra said that the Desians came to stop the oracle. After some conversation between Kratos and the old lady, she paid him to protect Colette. Lloyd began whining, and eventually started crying and begging. Phaidra permitted him to go along, and I got sucked into this crap.

Thanks a ton, Lloyd.

**Entry #003: The Angel**

**Author: Kratos Aurion**

**Location: The Martel Temple**

I still do not understand why I have to keep records..

Genis, I am not a pedophile. Lloyd, your writing skills need serious improvement.

We eventually reached the altar at the back of the temple, and the Chosen prayed to Martel. Her Cruxis Crystal shined, and an angel named Remiel floated down towards us.

Remiel claimed that he was Colette's true father, and then told her to embark on a regeneration journey and break the seals. I get to come along for this fun ride. Lucky me... At least you're not coming, Lloyd. That would suck.

After she recieved the oracle, the Chosen and I left the temple and headed for her house. Lloyd and Genis stayed behind, and I must say I did hear some loud noises and screaming. After the screaming, there was moaning, and maniacal laughter.

I guess there are some things better left unknown.

**Entry #004: Iselia Forest**

**Author: Lloyd Irving**

**Location: Iselia Forest**

Kratos, I really, really, _really _hate you. I also dislike you a lot.

Professor Sage and that...creature were going with Colette on the regeneration of the world. But not me. Hmph..

Since I was really pissed off, I decided to stop by Genis's house. I could have sworn I saw some Barney books in there... Anyway, Genis told me he wanted to go with me part of the way to Dirk's House. So we set out. Without Kratos! Ha ha!

Genis, you jackass! You didn't tell me we were going to the Human Ranch! Gah! You little...oh fine.

...Jackass.

**Entry #005: The Human Ranch**

**Author: Genis Sage**

**Location: Iselia Human Ranch**

You writing is absolutely biased, Lloyd. You also forgot to add in the part where you thought that the human ranch was ranch dressing. Hypocrite.

Lloyd and I snuck over to the side of the ranch and met up with my friend, Marble. Lloyd claims she is my girlfriend. Lloyd, you're a dumbass.. Long story short, her Exsphere didn't have a Key Crest, so I eventually persuaded Lloyd to ask Dirk for one. Lloyd said though, if Marble died, then Dirk wouldn't have to make it. You jerk.

Because of Lloyd's loud and annoying complaints about asking Dirk about the Key Crest, the Desian guards heard us. They ran over towards Marble and decided to beat the shit out of her for some fun. After that, we went up to higher ground to see that she was going to die. Lloyd didn't want to save her, but I pushed him off and the Desians spotted him.

Then there was a fight and Lloyd jumped like a million feet down. He was okay thanks to his Exsphere, but the Desians were possibly onto us, all because of that idiot.

I really hope Dirk gives you shit for the Key Crest thing, Lloyd.

**Entry #006: The Exsphere**

**Author: Lloyd Irving**

**Location: Dirk's House**

You call MY writing biased? Hypocrite.

...Dejavu.

Anyway, Dirk really chewed me out.

He said that my Exsphere was special, and that my mom was killed by Desians to get it.

Dirk also told me that by going to the ranch, it put my life in danger and the lives of the people of Iselia...cool!

Genis, I hope you're happy.

**Entry #007: Under the Moon**

**Author: Colette Brunel**

**Location: Dirk's House**

I get to help write a story about us! What fun!

I guess Dirk and Lloyd got a little mad at each other for the Key Crest thing Genis told me about. I think his mother was killed by Desians, and that Exsphere was her momento...momentos are so sweet!

Lloyd and I talked up on the balcony, he pretty much said "uh huh" and "yeah" the whole time. Was he listening...?

Anyways, I told him that he could come with us tomorrow. What a suc- er, it'll be fun!

I hope Lloyd actually finishes my present this time.

**End Chapter One**

Er...I have no comment.

Jay: I do. That was odd.

It was a start, right? Review!


End file.
